


The Usual?

by LittleMissYaoi



Series: Klance AU Month [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, Klance AU Month, M/M, Pining!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYaoi/pseuds/LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Lance works at a coffee shop and Keith is a regular that Lance has been pining for.





	The Usual?

Lance wiped down the counter as Pidge restocked the displays at the front. Lance leaned back on the counter after he was done as he looked around. It had been a slow shift so far and he was ready to go home already but it wasn’t time for him yet. He leaned over the counter and sighed loudly. 

“Come on man,” Pidge started. “It’s only been two hours. You’re not the only one bored out of their brain. At least you have something to look forward to. It’s almost six.”

“Yeah but what if he doesn’t come in,” Lance said pouting as he rested his head on the counter. 

Pidge rolled her eyes at her friend. “Lance he comes in at six every day apart from the weekend. He’ll be here and maybe you can actually say something to him rather than just pining.”

“Why can’t you just give me Keith’s details? I know you have them,” Lance complained.

“No, I’m not breaking that trust with Keith. I’m not going to hand out his number to people he might not want to have it. Just talk to him, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

“Uh he could say no, my heart breaks into tiny fragments and I die!” Lance said dramatically.

Pidge sighed and with the spare bottles of water came back around the counter. She bumped Lance as she walked passed. “You’re so dramatic. Just ask him out. Hunk you agree with me, right?” Pidge called into the back.

“On this yes,” Hunk agreed as he came through with freshly baked goods. “Just ask him out Lance. Then you’ll have your answer.”

“But Hunk-” Lance was interrupted by the bell on top of the door chiming as someone entered. Lance turned and like clockwork their stood Keith. Black leather trousers, black leather jacket, red t-shirt and leather fingerless gloves. The black boots brought it all together and Lance had to fight his desire to run his hands through Keith’s long hair. 

Keith approached the cashier with a smile. “Evening Lance.”

“Hi Keith, the usual?” Lance said jumping into action.

Keith chuckled. “Yes please and one of Hunk’s pastries.”

“What you thinking? They’re fresh out of the oven,” Lance said indicating the display.

“The apple danish please,” Keith replied.

“One apple danish and a black coffee coming up,” Lance said as he got to work. “Sitting in?” Keith nodded as he paid and dropped the change in the tip jar. 

“Lance will bring it to you,” Pidge said smiling. Keith nodded and took up residence in his usual table and took out his laptop. 

“What was that? We don’t offer table service,” Lance said as he took out the pastry onto a plate for Keith.

“No but this gives you a chance to talk to him away from the counter. It’s a bit more private over where he sits. It’s the perfect opportunity, take it,” Pidge said as she poured Keith’s coffee into a mug and put it on a tray for Lance to take.

Lance took a deep breath as he lifted the tray into his hand and made his way over to Keith. “Hey, here’s your coffee and pastry. Can I ask… what do you do every time you’re here?” Lance said changing his question half way through.

“Oh I’m just studying. It’s too quiet in my apartment and then it’s too noisy with my neighbours fighting all the time,” Keith said with a sardonic smile.

“Oh well that makes sense. What are you studying?”

“Mechanics.”

“Oh wow, that must be so interesting,” Lance said casually as he leaned the tray on his hip. 

“Yeah I really enjoy it.” Keith took a sip of his coffee and Lance froze, he wanted to keep talking with Keith but the other had to study and Lance technically had to work. 

“I uh actually wanted to ask you something else.” Lance’s heart pounded in his chest as he tried to think how best to phrase asking Keith out. It was so much easier to ask out girls. He could be charming and won’t get so flustered but Keith made him flustered.

“Yeah?”

“Um I was wondering if you maybe would want to go out sometime? Like as in a date,” Lance asked nervously.

Keith smiled brightly. “I’d really love that.”

Lance sighed in relief as he couldn’t help but smile back at Keith. “Great, I’ll just go get a pen to give you my number and we can arrange something.”

Keith reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone and unlocked it. “Or you could just put your number into my phone.” Keith held out his phone for Lance.

Lance took it and quickly putting in his details and checking he did it correctly and handed the phone back. “Okay then you can text me. Maybe if you’re free at the weekend?”

“I’m free on Sunday afternoon,” Keith replied as he looked at his phone with a chuckle. “Loverboy Lance?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Keith shook his head. “And what would you put my name as?”

“Hot coffee Keith of course,” Lance said with a chuckle.

“I like it.” Keith typed out a quick message on his phone before putting it on the table. “You’ve got my number too now.”

“Awesome. Cool,” Lance said in a daze. “I should probably get back to work and leave you to your studying but I’ll message you later.”

“I’d like that.”

Lance nodded as he couldn’t stop grinning as he turned back to the counter where Pidge and Hunk were pretending to clean the counter top.

“So?” Pidge asked.

“I’ve got his number and a date.”


End file.
